kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Don Quixote Sugar
Don Quixote Sugar (originally from One Piece) is the daughter of Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr., Doflamingo Jr.'s sister, and the newest member of Sector DR. She ate the Hobby-Hobby Fruit, and is able to turn people into toys. Nextgen Series In Operation: NECSUS, she graduates from CND Training on KND Moonbase, after Mocha. She accompanies Sector DR on their mission to rescue Caesar Clown in Galaxia. They go to Legola, where Sugar demonstrates her power on Drophyd troops by changing them to toys. They borrow a ship and Shy Guys from Lord Business and go on the search for Caesar, and eventually discover he's in Axiom City which they proceed to invade. By that time, Caesar was already taken to Coruscant, so they fly there during the Cragmite Invasion. They find Caesar in the old Jedi Temple, but are ambushed by Drophyds as the Drophyd Leader, Soldier captures her. That's when Doflamingo Sr. appears and vanquishes the Drophyds with the help of his son. Sugar catches the fallen Drophyd Leader and turns him into a toy, causing all of the Drophyds and Tachyon to forget their alliance with each other. In The Great Candied Adventure, Sector DR heard Cheren's news of the Apocalypse, confirming the Heads to be correct. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sector DR join Doflamingo to Midway Peak with the other Corporate Presidents and their children. As they attend the party on Midway Peak, Head President Morgan discovers Cheren Uno hiding among them. Cheren and Morgan engage in an intense battle, where Morgan's Membeam and Joking Mantis almost attacked Sugar in the scuffle, before Cheren saved her with his Hookshot. When Slifer the Sky Dragon was about to vanquish Cheren, Sugar turned him into a toy, making everyone forget the scuffle and for Slifer to cease his attack. However, everyone that ever knew Cheren forgot him, and therefore, everyone forgot his announcement of the Apocalypse. Appearance Sugar has purple eyes and short aquamarine hair that ends above her neck. She wears a white dress with light-blue polka-dots that ends below her waist, and light-brown sandals with a single dark-brown strap that goes over her toes. When going out, she wears an open yellow coat with round bear ears. She carries around a round, wood basket with grapes. Personality Sugar is quiet most of the time, saying a short sentence every now and then. She is usually mean whenever she speaks, usually insulting her teammates or anyone else speaking to them, asking them to die. She seems to love grapes, as she always eats them off her fingers. Powers Sugar is able to turn people into toys by touching them, thanks to the Hobby-Hobby Fruit. When she does so, she is able to issue a contract and make them do whatever she wants. Also, the people who're turned into toys are forgotten by everyone who knew them. Weaknesses As a Devil Fruit eater, Sugar can't swim. Also, she must touch the opponents to toyify them, but if they are fighters who exceed at long range, she might be in danger, especially if she has no allies to defend her. Stories She's Appeared In * Operation: NECSUS * The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) * Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Devil Fruit Users